Bruchtal
by Laure-Faelivrin
Summary: Das hier ist mehr oder weniger die Fortsetzung zu "Auf den Höhen", enthält also ebenfalls Slash. Sams Ängste, als Fodo in Bruchtal liegt, und das daraus resultierende Gespräch.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt des Herrn der Ringe ist nicht mein Eigentum, sondern das von JRR Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus; Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht.  
  
****  
  
Bruchtal. Wie Gandalf ihm gesagt hatte, eine der letzten Heimstätten der Elben Mittelerdes. Er sollte froh sein. Das hier war alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Er hatte mit Frodo darüber geredet. Ein Abenteuer, wie Bilbo es erlebt hatte, und dann die Elben sehen. Elben hatte er gesehen, und auch ein Abenteuer erlebt. Mehr noch, er sollte überwältigt sein von der Pracht und Größe dieses Hauses, war es doch viel schöner, als alles, was er bisher über die Elben gehört oder sich vorgestellt hatte. Er sollte fasziniert sein von den vielen Elben, die sich hier befanden, würdevoll und verschlossen oder ausgelassen wie Kinder, alles zur gleichen Zeit. Er sollte glücklich sein darüber, dass Glorfindel Herrn Frodo gerettet hatte. Darüber, dass Gandalf zurück war. Darüber, dass Herr Elrond und Gandalf noch etwas für Frodo hatten tun können.  
  
Doch alles, was er fühlte, war Leere. Er war müde, seine Augenringe waren kaum kleiner als die der Gestalt vor ihm. Tag für Tag saß er hier, wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen. Nur wenn Gandalf oder einer der Elben ihn fortschickten, erlaubte er sich einen Moment der Ruhe oder versuchte, Bruchtal näher zu erforschen. Doch früher oder später zog es ihn wieder hier herauf. Er könnte schließlich aufgewacht sein. Tränen stiegen Sam in die Augen, als er das leblose Häufchen Elend vor sich betrachtete. Hoffnungsvoll tastete er nach seiner linken Hand. Sie war eiskalt, wie immer, als gehöre sie zu einem Toten. Aber Herr Frodo war nicht tot, das hatten zumindest der Elbenfürst und der Zauberer gesagt... Er hielt die Hand fest, versuchte, ihr etwas von seiner Wärme abzugeben. Die Hügelgräberhöhen. Es schien Generationen her zu sein. Frodos eiskalte Hand in seiner, der kalte Körper so nah. Nun fest geschlossene blaue Augen klar auf ihn gerichtet. Die Erinnerung tat weh. Sie hatten sich danach viele Stunden vollkommen ignoriert, waren dann in ein einvernehmliches Schweigen übergegangen. Frodo hatte so entschieden: Kein Wort darüber, nichts, was daran erinnern könnte. Keine Berührung. Es tat weh.  
  
****  
  
Gandalf hatte ihn still weinend vorgefunden und nach draußen geschickt; irgendetwas hatte er von „ausruhen" gesagt. Sam fand sich in den Stallungen wieder, neben Lutz. Wie er hierher gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Er fühlte sich, als sei er aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht. Das Pony war so warm, so lebendig... Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Lutz' Hals. Er registrierte irgendwie, dass er zugenommen hatte. Das Fell glänzte. Der Aufenthalt tat dem Pony gut... Warum konnte es nicht auch so mit Frodo sein? „Er stirbt, Lutz -- er stirbt!", brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Das Pony blieb stumm, richtete nur seine Augen auf Sam. „Ich hab' dem Zauberer doch versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Und dann so was! Erst die Hügelgräber", er verschluckte sich fast beim Gedanken daran, „und dann noch diese verfluchten Ringgeister! Ich konnt' ihm nie helfen, immer hat er mich retten müssen. 's ist meine Schuld, dass er da liegt. Ich hätt' ihn verteidigen müssen. Ich tu' nichts für ihn, gar nichts! Ich bin nutzlos. Hätt' der Zauberer mich doch bloß dagelassen..." Lange Zeit sagte er nichts. Auch die Schritte, die sich näherten, hörte er nicht, bis der Zauberer die Stimme erhob. „Nicht deine Schuld sind die Vorfälle auf den Hügelgräberhöhen und an der Wetterspitze, Samweis Gamdschie. Es ist der Feind. Sein Arm reicht weit in dieser Zeit. Doch reden wir nicht davon, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Frodo ist nicht tot, und so bald wird er nicht sterben. Gerade du solltest wissen, dass mehr an ihm dran ist, als es im ersten Moment scheint." Gandalf lächelte ihn gütig an. „Er schläft." Sams Blick verdüsterte sich. „Das tut er seit Tagen." „Du verstehst nicht. Er schläft. Er war wach. Er kämpft nicht mehr darum, aus der Geisterwelt in unsere zurückzukehren. Er hat es geschafft." Sams Herz machte einen Sprung. Frodo war gesund, zumindest kämpfte er nicht mehr gegen die Kreaturen Saurons! Er wollte sofort aus der Box heraus, in das Hauptgebäude hinein. Doch Gandalf hielt ihn zurück. „Er braucht den Schlaf. Je mehr er bekommt, desto schneller wird er gesund sein. Geh lieber, sieh dir Bruchtal an. Heute Abend darfst du zu ihm, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
****  
  
Bruchtal. Eine der letzten Heimstätten der Elben Mittelerdes. Bruchtal war groß, ein „Halbling" wie er konnte sich leicht verlaufen. Ein wirklich verwirrender Ort: Elben, die sich zurückhaltend benahmen wie Könige, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zu benehmen wie Kinder. Laufend und lachend; oft genug hatte Sam Angst, einfach übersehen und umgerannt zu werden. Im Laufe des Tages trafen einige Zwerge ein, die Bilbo überschwänglich begrüßte. Wenigstens hatte die Zahl der Kleinen Leute nun zugenommen und die Elben schienen vorsichtiger zu werden. Da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte – die Zeit verging einfach nicht, er wollte, dass es endlich Abend wurde und er zurück zu Frodo durfte – leistete er schließlich Bilbo Gesellschaft, als sich eine kleine Gesellschaft in der Halle versammelte. Die Elben begannen, Lieder vorzutragen von längst vergangenen Zeiten. Er meinte, das Hohelied auf die Sternenkönigin wieder zu erkennen, das das Gefolge Gildors bei ihrer Begegnung gesungen hatte. Der Tag schritt voran, und Sam ließ sich gefangen nehmen von den Erzählungen in dieser fremden Sprache, ließ sich treiben von den Bildern, die in seinem Kopf entstanden. Längst vergangene Zeiten, als die Welt jung war...  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schlafwandler, den man aus einer seiner nächtlichen Wanderungen gerissen hatte. Von den Liedern, die er gehört hatte, blieben nur Schleier, Namen aus vergangenen Zeiten. Erinnerungen an längst vergessene Königreiche. 'Tinúviel', dachte er zusammenhangslos, als er sah, wer ihn aus diesen Träumen gerissen hatte. Es war Frau Arwen, Tochter des Hausherrn, die heute erst aus einem anderen Elbenreich zurückgekehrt war. „Geh ihn holen", sprach sie, sichtlich noch nicht wieder an die Gemeinsprache gewöhnt. „Er ist wach, sagt mein Vater, und er darf sich aus dem Bett erheben."  
  
Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug die Treppe hinauf, lief diesmal seinerseits fast eine Elbin um, die auf dem Weg in die große Halle war. An der Tür zu Frodos Zimmer zögerte er nur kurz. Sie standen sich gegenüber, vielleicht drei Meter voneinander entfernt; und plötzlich wusste Sam nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Nicht mehr Herr über das, was er tat oder sagte, schloss er die Tür und die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden und nahm Frodos linke Hand. Sie war wieder warm und lebendig! Er stammelte irgendetwas darüber, wurde rot und ließ die Hand los. Trat ein paar Schritte zurück und erzählte irgendetwas über Bruchtal.  
  
Stille.  
  
„Gandalf hat mir erzählt, dass du bei mir gewacht hast. Ich möchte dir danken." Sam antwortete nichts, starrte stumm in die blauen Augen seines Herrn, die endlich wieder wach und klar waren. Er hätte für immer so stehen bleiben können. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass Frodo überlebt hatte.  
  
Frodo wand sich aus Sams Blick, studierte eingehend den Fußboden. Er wurde rot. „Das auf den Höhen... Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, als würde er Sam etwas aus der Elbensprache erklären. Diesem stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass Frodo es bereute, dass es nichts gewesen war, nichts, was er sich erhofft hatte. Aber es war für ihn so viel gewesen. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, hätte Frodo es nie wieder angesprochen, wäre dem nie wieder eine Berührung gefolgt. Er hatte das gehabt, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Doch dadurch, dass Frodo es nun als Fehler deklarierte, wurde alles zerstört. Der Schmerz wuchs, die Enttäuschung wurde größer. Er drehte den Kopf weg, wollte vermeiden, dass Frodo diese Reaktion sah. „Es ist mir klar geworden, als ich hier lag." „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herr -- aber was soll ich dazu sagen?" Er trat ans Fenster. Hoch über Bruchtal kreiste ein Adler. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg Sams Wange hinunter. „Sam." Ein Zittern lag nun auch in Frodos Stimme. Ein Tag drängte sich in Sams Gedanken, als selbst Bilbo noch in Beutelsend gelebt hatte. Kein Schatten der Zukunft war zu spüren gewesen. Frodo war krank gewesen, und Sam hatte dem Schlafenden gerade eine Tasse Tee hingestellt, als dieser die Augen aufschlug. „Danke, Sam. Du bist... Viel zu gut für mich.", hatte Frodo gesagt. Und dann, schon wieder halb im Schlaf: „Du bist es, der mich hier hält."  
  
„Es war für mich nicht nichts.", holte Frodo den jungen Gärtner wieder zurück nach Bruchtal, überbrückte eine Spanne vieler Jahre mit sechs Worten. „Es hätte nur nicht dort passieren dürfen, nicht zu dieser Zeit." Schritte kamen näher. Sam blieb in seiner abgewandten Position, beobachtete weiter den Adler. „Vielleicht hätte es gar nicht passieren dürfen." Sam spürte, wie Frodos Hand nach seiner greifen wollte. Er wehrte sie ab. „Verzeih mir für alles, was ich jetzt sage, Herr Frodo." – „Was...?" „Was – ja, was? Was bin ich für dich? Ein Gärtner? Ein Anhängsel? Ein Freund? Oder eher... ein Nichts, das du nach Belieben benutzen kannst?  
  
Denkst du, ich habe keine Gefühle? Denkst du, dein Verhalten verletzt mich nicht? Im ersten Moment bist du so nah, dass ich glaube, ich könnte dich für immer halten. Oder dass du mich für immer hältst, wie man's nimmt. Und im nächsten Moment bist du so abweisend wie Frau Arwen schön! Du sagst mir, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, und im nächsten Moment nimmst du meine Hand. Du spielst mit mir!" Er weinte. „Ich spiele nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Das, was auf den Höhen war, war das, was ich immer wollte. Aber die Reise ist noch weit, und niemand weiß, was passieren wird. Ich muss den Ring tragen, Sam. Niemand kann mich von dieser Bürde befreien, nicht einmal alle Elben dieser Welt. Seit den Höhen weiß ich, dass es nur einen Platz auf dieser Welt gibt, an dem ich mich sicher fühlen kann. Aber ich darf es nicht zulassen. Ich kann nicht immer an deiner Seite sein." Während er das sagte, zitterte seine Stimme immer stärker, und schließlich musste er eine Pause machen. „Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du weiter mitgehst. Ich möchte, dass du ins Auenland zurückgehst. Versuch dein Glück bei Rosie. Das ist dein Schicksal, und meines ist es, den Ring seiner Bestimmung zuzuführen, welche das auch immer sein wird. Was haben wir schon für eine Zukunft?" „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht allein gehen lasse. Ich hab's Gandalf versprochen. Ich könnt' mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir was passiert, nur, weil du ohne mich gegangen bist. Wenn du den Ring tragen musst, dann lass mich an deiner Seite sein, um dich zu tragen. Vielleicht ist Rosie mein Schicksal, aber nicht jetzt. Zuerst muss ich dich beschützen. Ich muss bei dir bleiben, damit dir nichts passiert. Vielleicht ist das das Einzige, was uns voneinander bleiben wird, aber ich möchte es nicht gegen Nichts eintauschen. Du wirst mich nicht los, Frodo." „Ist es so?" Sam drehte sich um, nahm Frodos Hand in die seine. Blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich schwöre es dir. Und wenn ich nur dein Weggefährte bin, mein Platz ist an deiner Seite." Er hob die freie Hand, wischte eine Träne von Frodos Wange. „Weine nicht." „Es wird nicht von Dauer sein, Sam. Ich spüre es schon jetzt. Eines Tages werden wir durch etwas getrennt sein, das wir nicht mehr überbrücken können, und allzu fern ist dieser Tag nicht mehr. Etwas zieht mich, und es ist nicht der Ring." Sam schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich dir früher oder später überallhin folgen werde. Kein Gebirge, Meer oder Wald auf dieser Welt könnte mich für immer von dir trennen. Wo auch immer du hingehst, ich komme nach. Und selbst, wenn es lange dauert, ich bin doch immer bei dir."  
  
Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, lehnte sich gegen das Fenster. Alles war gesagt. Frodo sah für einen Moment unschlüssig aus, was er zu tun hätte, dann ging er entschlossen auf Sam zu. Er nahm beide Hände fest in seine. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne dich noch weiter gegen die Geister dieser verfluchten Morgulklinge angekämpft hätte. Aber da war dieses Bild, diese Vision von dir, trauernd an meinem Grab an diesem Ort. Und später... Du trugst den Ring, eine viel zu große Bürde für dich... Er hat dich zerstört. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht aufgeben darf." „Ich kann den Ring nicht tragen. Es ist deine Aufgabe. Aber, versteh mich recht, ich würd' es tun."  
  
Frodo blickte auf, die Augen weit geöffnet und leicht gerötet. Er antwortete Sam nicht sofort, doch als er in seine braunen Augen blickte, konnte er dort die Antwort auf seine Frage lesen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er zuerst nach Sams Hand griff und dann langsam die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss. Er wusste bereits von den Höhen, wie weich Sams Lippen waren, doch damals hatte er sie nur auf seiner Stirn gespürt. Er kostete diesen viel zu kurzen Moment aus, würde ihn für immer in seinen Gedanken halten. Er wusste, mehr solcher Momente würden folgen. Doch das hier, auf einem Bett auf einer der letzten Inseln im Strom der Missgunst und Intrigen des Feindes, war etwas Besonderes. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, sah Sam an. Dieser war rot wie eine Tomate, sah jedoch glücklich aus. „Weißt du, dass du manchmal redest wie einer der Elbenfürsten, die das Westron beherrschen?" Sam sah ihn etwas beschämt an. „Vergleich' mich lieber nicht mit denen. Sie sind viel schöner und größer als ich, und viel herrschaftlicher." Frodo lächelte. „Du weißt, dass manche das nicht so sehen; zumindest ich nicht."  
  
Schweren Herzens erhob Sam sich. „Ich sollte dich eigentlich nur holen, und nun ist so viel Zeit vergangen. Komm jetzt lieber, sie wollen zu Abend essen." Frodo nahm ihn wortlos an die Hand und ließ sich so durch die Flure Bruchtals führen, bis sie den Raum erreichten, in dem das Essen aufgewartet werden sollte. Zusammen sitzen konnten sie nicht, und so unterhielt Sam sich notgedrungen mit Merry und Pippin, während Frodo einen Zwerg ausfragte. Danach fanden sie sich in der Halle zusammen, die Sam bereits früher am Tag besucht hatte, und hörten den zahlreichen Erzählungen zu, die sie wieder in einen angenehmen Halbschlaf geleiteten. Einmal war Sam so, als höre er Bilbos Stimme, die etwas von einem Seefahrer und einem Stern erzählte, doch war er sich nicht sicher.  
  
Kurz, bevor Sam endgültig einschlief, trat Frodo zu ihm hin, strich eine verirrte Strähne aus seiner Stirn. „Ich werde mich noch ein bisschen mit Bilbo unterhalten. Geh ruhig schlafen, wenn du willst. Ich denke, ich weiß, wo ich dich finden kann..." Er drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Sams Wange. Dieser lächelte nur träge zurück und ließ sich fast augenblicklich wieder von einem Lied einfangen, das ihn in ein altes Königreich trug, versteckt hinter mächtigen Bergen. Es würde alles gut werden, solange sie nur zusammenhielten. Sie konnten es schaffen. 


End file.
